My Divergent Ending
by FallenFanGirl1
Summary: Want to know what would happen if Caleb went instead of tris? Here's a story about the ending of divergent and so on.. Well.. How I believe it should've ended:) enjoy!;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A snowflake falls and lands on my cheek, stained with tears. I walk up to my brothers casket and kneel down and place my white rose next to it. I cry and cry until I feel hands on my shoulders. I turn around and stare into the loving deep blue eyes of Tobias Eaton, my love. "Shh. It's ok." He says, kneeling down and wrapping his arms all the way around me in a warm comforting hug.**

**"I know, but I'm gonna miss him." **

**"We all will." He replies, kissing my cheek and standing us both up. I shiver from the cold and wrap my arms right around myself, and Tobias rubs my arms. I look up at him and he's looking down at me, a smile on his face. "What?" I ask. "I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful." He says, causing a blush to slowly creep up my cheeks. I kiss him lightly on the lips and pull away. "Thank you, but I'm not that beautiful." I say, smiling brightly at him. Then, Christina comes up and gives me a hug. "Hey, I'm so sorry." I hug her back tightly. "Thank you, Christina. I love you so much." **

**"Oh, so you tell HER you love her but you won't tell me?" Tobias asks. "Fine. I love you, Four." No one still knows his real name and he intends to keep it that way. He doesn't like it when people know his father is Marcus Eaton. Especially since the way he treated Tobias without anyone knowing. Soon, Zeke walks up, hand in hand with Marlene and gives me a quick hug. "I'm sorry for your loss, tris. It must be tough." I nod at him, "thanks. Umm.. Four?" **

**"Yes, honey?" He asks.**

**"I'll be right back. You wait here." He kisses me quickly. "Ok, now don't get lost." He jokes then lets me go.**

**I head forward and to my parents grave. Once I'm there I sit under the oak tree that's right across from them and pray silently.**

**"Mom and dad, I miss you guys so much, but know you are now in a better place. I'm dating Tobias and hope it's ok, even though you probably can't hear what I'm saying. I love you guys and want you to know how much you mean to me. I hope you and Caleb get to re unite up there." Once I'm done, I get up, place a red rose on each casket, then head back to the warmth of Tobias' arms.**

**A/N- ok, sry this is short, but I didn't want it to be too long. This is my first divergent fan fic and I hope you guys like it and check out my first fan fic ever, called I Remember You and it's a fan fic on fallen by Lauren Kate:) I'll post hopefully on Friday for both stories, possibly tomorrow:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- ok, this chap will be a bit longer and I hope that you guys like it. I'll also be switching from tris' to Tobias' POV in a lot of my chaps but not all of them:) luv ya**

**Tris POV**

**"Come on. Can I please go outside? No one is going to kidnap me. I promise." I argue with Tobias for the umpteenth time. "No. What if there's like.. Divergent hunters out there?" I sigh. Ever since the war Tobias has been extra protective. He doesn't let me go outside alone and keeps me locked up in our apartment for more than half the day. After the funeral me and Tobias came back to dauntless, as well as Christina, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Tori. We were all connected to this place; it was home. "I'm not as helpless as you think." "I don't think you're helpless." Tobias says. "Then let me go outside." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest and sticking out my bottom lip. I know it's childish but I'm tired and just want to go outside. "Fine. But I'm going with you." **

**"Ugh!" I shout, then kiss Tobias. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. He kisses me gently, and I kiss him back. It's like we haven't seen each other In years. I then pull away, out of breath and say, "Come on. There's no time to waste. Lets get outside!" I grab my coat from the rack and Tobias does the same and together we head outside into the chilly air. Outside there's a fine layer of snow coating the ground and frost paints across every window we walk by. I let out a deep breath, causing a puff of frozen air to form in front of me. We walk by abandoned stores with wood over the doors and by the chasm, which has ice over its water and along the sides of the tall thing. I immediately think of Tobias' secret place and where we first kissed, causing me to blush. "What are you thinking about?" Tobias asks me, putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my head. "Nothin. Just when we first kissed. I always knew you were madly In love with me. It was obvious." I joke with him. "Haha. Very funny. He rubs my head with his hand and laughs at me, then stops dead in his tracks.**

**Tobias POV**

**Tris is staring at me confused and worried but I don't pay attention. My eyes lay elsewhere, at the terrible site about 15 feet away. "Four, what's wrong?" Tris asks me, using my nick name because I know that she knows there's something wrong. I don't answer and then she sees where my eyes are looking. She gasps and hugs me tight, not wanting to let go of me for she knew I was scared and angry about the sight before us. He was about 5 feet away now with fury blazing in his dead eyes. Marcus. I clench my fists and Tris feels it, for she hugs me even tighter: if that's possible. I suck in a breath and storm towards Marcus, my hands balled into fists. Once I'm about 3 inches from him I send my fist hurtling into his nose, causing it to bleed. "What the hell was that for?!" He yells at me. "Everything." I spit at him, anger showing in my words. Tris tries to pull me away. "Four, please, no." I look at her in shock. "Really? You know what this man has done to me and you don't let me do this to him?"**

**"I know, but.. It's not right." She whispers. And deep down in my heart, I know she's right. I punch him in the jaw one last time and give him the middle finger before walking away with Tris and holding her tight. We walk past the empty stores one by one, until finally, we get to our apartment. She heads to her room and comes back out with a black sweater and black jeans and curls up next to me at my spot on the couch, and quickly falls asleep.**

***The next Morning***

**I wake up with a yawn and look at the clock. 9:38. Wow. We've never gotten to sleep in that late. I get up, careful not to wake tris, then head to the kitchen to make coffee. I'm staring to make bacon and eggs when Tris walks in, her hair tangled and her shirt sleeve slipped off one of her shoulders. She quickly pulls it up and mats her head down then gives me a morning hug and kiss. "Morning beautiful." I say between kisses. "Morning handsome." She says back. I put down the spatula and kiss her with passion, playing with her hair and then wrapping my arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. Our bodies are pressed together now; no inch between us. Her lips are warm and soft against mine and I kiss her harder until we hear a throat clearing from behind. We turn around to see Christina and Zeke, who are trying to hide their laughter. "Hey, lovebirds." Christina says, then gives tris a hug and Zeke gives me a fist bump, since hugging is just awkward for guys. "Looks like you two need to be alone." He tells me and I punch his arm. "Nah, that's ok. So, wanna have breakfast with us? I'm making bacon and eggs." I say and get the response of both of them nodding their heads hungrily. I get back to making breakfast as Christina and Tris head to the living room to talk and Zeke stays in the kitchen with me. "Christina brought nail polish. I just know her and Tris will come back with a full manicure." He says and I laugh. "Wanna help me? I'll make the bacon and you make the eggs." I say as we both get to work.**

**A/N- sorry I stopped there! It's getting kinda late so I have to go but I just wanted to write one more chap before I went to bed:) hope you liked:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N- ok I have decided to write a chapter for you guys today:) your welcome! Here is chapter three..:)

Tris POV

Oh no. Christina has brought nail polish and I hate that but I don't want to make her mad. Ugh. I like my nails the way they are. " Christina. Please don't. I'll do anything else!" I beg her and a smile widens on her face. "Anything?" I know where this is going but nod my head. "Yes. anything.. Please." "Ok." She then pulls out a make up kit from her bag and I groan. "Hey, you said anything." She says, then starts on my make up. Once she's done I have light pink eye shadow on my eyes, black eyeliner and mascara, blush, and cherry red lipstick. She then pulls my hair into a tight bun and gives me an outfit. "Here," she starts, "go put that on to match your make over." She sends me off to my bedroom with the outfit and I quickly slip it on. It's a white crop top with red lips on it and black shorts that have some holes in them. This is so not me. "Christina, I would never wear this." I complain as I head out. She gasps. "Tris, you look great! And plus, you said anything so you have to wear all that all day." She says, causing me to groan again. Then Tobias calls us out for breakfast.

Tobias POV

Tris and Christina walk in and tris is wearing a white shirt with red lips and black shorts with holes and not to mention the make up coating her face. Tris has a look on her face as if she'd just been tortured and comes over and gives me a hug. "You look good, Tris." I whisper in her ear causing her to smile brightly. She kisses my cheek then heads to the table and plops down in the seat next to Christina. I grab some eggs and put the all on a huge plate and carry them to the table, then do the same with the eggs. Zeke is pouring milk and I'm getting sat down and soon Zeke sets down next to me. "So.." Zeke starts, "what are the plans for today?"

"I don't know, man. I just wanna sit around today" I reply. Christina jumps up. "Ok. Then you two stay here while me and Tris to get manicured! Or we could get new tattoos! You in, Tris?" She shrugs, "sure, I mean.. They guys do need some guy time and we need our girl time. I'm in."

"Yes! Ok. When we're done eating, we go straight to the tattoo parlor, then go to the salon here in the dauntless compound. Afterward, we can go to my place and do makeovers and then have a sleepover."

"Well, looks like you guys have this day planned out." I say and then we all go into a long silence as we eat our food.

Tris POV

Christina and I are heading out the door and to the tattoo parlor when Tobias grabs my arm and pulls me into him. I lean my head against his chest and wrap my arms around him. "Be careful, Tris." He whispers in my ear and I nod. "I'll be fine. Now don't be gettin into any trouble, you two." I smile at them and He kisses me gently on the lips and then I pull away and smile at him as me and Christina head out the door and to the tattoo parlor.

o.O.o

We head inside the parlor and tori awaits us at the front desk. "How may I help you, girls?" She asks us, getting up from her seat and towards us. "We would like some tattoos please." Christina says, unable to hide her smirk. "Ok, right this way. There are some designs here on the side wall. Who would like go first?" Christina points at me, "She would." I just stare at Christina as tori lightly grabs my arm and starts taking me to the back room where I will get my tattoo. I'm looking at the designs and one really catches my eye. It's the erudite symbol, and right next to it is the abnegation symbol. "I want the Erudite and Abnegation symbols on my back." I say. I wanted these because my brother was Erudite and my parents were Abnegation. This was something to remember them and honor them by. Tori nods. "Very well. Just sit down here." She says, pointing to a long black chair that leans back. I sit down and lay on my stomach, so she's able to get my back. I feel her lift up my shirt and apply the tattoos; which takes forever. This was how I would always have my family near me. This was my brand to show I am Divergent.

A/N- ok! So, did you like this chapter? I really hope you did because I kinda did and I really liked the tattoo idea! Please R&R! Luv ya

**QOTC- How many siblings do you have? I have three, two sisters and one brother and I'm the youngest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A/N- I'm hoping to upload two chapters on this story today:) well, here's chapter 4!**

**Tobias POV**

**Zeke and I were sitting in the living room watching a show called 'Psych.' (That's a real show by the way! It's really good, check it out sometime if you'd like!) It was about this guy named Shawn Spencer and his best friend Burton Guster: aka, Gus. Shawn claims to be psychic and works for the Santa Barbara police department. Lets just say him an Gus snoop and find important info in a case and later, at the SBPD, Shawn has a "Vision." It's pretty good and hilarious and me and Zeke are laughing our butts off. "I can't believe Gus goes through with all this! He must be pretty dauntless to do that!" Zeke says. "I know right?" I ask, then get up and head to the fridge for a snack. I find a piece of dauntless cake and grab it then make sure to grab Zeke one cause I know he'll want one. "Here, Zeke. I got you some dauntless cake. You know, your favorite." Zeke immediately jumps up from his chair and grabs the cake and we scarf it down in seconds. "So good." Zeke says with a mouthful of cake. "EW, dude. That's gross." I say. "Sorry." Is his mumble reply and we get back to watching the show.**

**Tris POV**

**I'm waiting for Christina to get her tattoo. My back hurts a little but not much and I'm leaning against the wall. 'It sure is taking Christina a long time to get her tattoo done.' I think to myself. Then, I feel hands around my mouth and on my waist and then I'm being pulled back. I try to fight my intruder but fail and my arms are just flailing at my sides as I try and attack. "Shut up, girl." I hear a rough voice say behind me as they punch me in the stomach. I let out a screech and their hand goes back to my mouth. Tears are pooling in my eyes and falling down my face. I make muffled noises from the guys hand and then get his hand off my mouth completely. He rushes it back to my mouth but not before I got out an ear piercing scream. Then, we're outside and I hear the man say something, but can't quite make it out. I hit him, causing him to go back, not because it hurt, but because he was shocked. Then, he walks up to me, puts his hands around my throat, and bashes my head against the wall. The last thing I see before I black out is a face. The scariest face I've seen. Marcus Eaton.**

**A/N- so, how'd you guys like it? I'm hoping to post one more chapter today so you guys have one to make up for tomorrow:) **

**QOTC- what's your favorite part about yourself? Mine is my eyes because they're hazel and are sometimes grey or have green, gold, ice blue, or violet flecks in them:) it's pretty cool**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**A/N- I am so angry. I was about to copy this fifth chapter but I accidentally pasted and it deleted the whole chapter! Grr.. Here is chapter five!**

**Tris POV**

**I wake up to the drip drip of water dripping on the cement floor. The light of the room I'm in is dim but I can see a figure in front of me. There's a window outside showing its nighttime and the walls are gray and to my left are stairs leading to the upstairs. Great. I'm in an abnegation house. "Hello, Beatrice." Marcus says with a voice like acid. I glare at him and snarl and try to reach out and punch him but I'm chained to the floor and there's a gag in my mouth. I struggle with the chains to get free, but it's useless. "Let me go." I manage to choke out through the gag. Marcus takes the gag out and I speak, "I hate you. Tobias will come and find me and he'll kill you." Marcus chuckles. "Stupid girl. Tobias doesn't even know that you're gone. He thinks you're having a fun time with Christina at her apartment." I glare at him again and then he speaks again, "well. I better be going. I have a trip to dauntless that I need to make." Then, he slowly walks up the stairs and outside and once I'm sure he's gone, I sob until I feel there is no tears left for me to cry. He's going to hurt Tobias. He's going to hurt me. But the last thing I'm worrying about is if he's gonna hurt me. I'm worrying about Tobias.**

**Tobias POV**

**I'm sitting on the couch, bored. Zeke left an hour ago and Christina and Tris are out having fun at their sleepover. I sigh. I'm alone tonight I guess. Maybe I could call and ask Christina if I can come and hang out with her and Tris for a bit. I pick up my phone and call Christina. "Hello?" She asks. The reason I'm calling Christina and not tris is because tris doesn't have a phone. "Hey, Christina. I was wondering if I could come over for a bit and hang out with you and tris?" "Oh. Um.. Well.. I was at the tattoo parlor with Tris.. And.. I had just gotten done with my tattoo and went out but couldn't find tris anywhere. So I thought, maybe she went to my apartment. Well when I got there, she wasn't there but there was this note. It said.. Never mind.. Just come up and I'll show it to you." I can hear the fear in her voice and know that she's not kidding. I nod my head, then realize she can't see me and say, "I'm on my way."**

***Page break!***

**I sit on Christina's couch with the dreadful note in my hands.**

**Tobias,**

**I have tris. Don't worry about her. The reason I didn't put this note In your room is because well.. You were in there and also I know you would read it either way. You're reading it right now aren't you? Haha. Well. You probably know where tris is then. When you find her,**

**don't worry about the pool of blood surrounding her, she'll be ok... Maybe.**

**Yours truly,**

**Marcus**

**I pound my fist on the table, causing it to break with my touch. God, I hated him. How could he do this to her? "Do you know where she is?" I hear Christina ask. "No. Not yet." I say, straining myself to think of where he would put her. Then it hits me. "His house." I whisper. "What?" Christina asks. "His house."**

**I say louder this time. "Oh. Well let's go find her." She says. "Ya, but well need weapons first." **

**"I've got you covered." Christina heads into her room and comes out with a bag that's full of weapons. I grab two guns, a few knives and a taser. "Where'd you get all this stuff?" I ask, shocked. "I have my sources." She smirks and puts her gun in he waistband and her knives in her coat and I do the same thing. "Let's go find Tris." I say as we head out. We're halfway to the train when I hear a voice come from behind us. "Not so fast." I turn around and lunge into the person, causing them to hit the wall. I have them pinned against the wall and see Marcus's dead eyes staring at me. "Why did you take Tris? Why'd you do this?!" I yell at him through clenched teeth. "She didn't deserve it!" I say as I bash his head into the wall. "To teach you a lesson." He says, then punches me in the stomach, sending me to the ground. He brings out his belt and says, "this is for your own good." Then, he lashes the belt onto my back, creating another scar. Then, I stand up out of my weak position and punch him in the throat, then the jaw, then lightly stab a knife into his side. He chuckles. "You weakling." I push him against the wall. "You're room weak to kill anybody." He was right. I was. But not when it came to him.**

**Then, I pierce the blade through his side and watch his eyes go blank. I drop the knife, feel his pulse. He's dead. Then, Christina and I Go back to searching for tris. 'Don't worry tris. We're coming for you.'**

**A/N- how'd you like? I really liked this chapter honestly and hope you liked it as much as I did:))**

**QOTC- what's the weirdest thing you've done? Mine is let my dog lick my tongue. In my defense, I was like, 3 or 4. Don't judge:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Tris POV**

**I'm still sitting here waiting for Tobias and I can see the sun rising through the window and the dull Abnegation home. I would scream, but don't want to wake anyone nearby, even though i screamed when Marcus was here. Thinking of Marcus brings tears to my eyes because I think of what he could be doing to Tobias right now. My Tobias. "Tobias." I whisper. Tears fall from my eyes and drip to the floor and I let out a choked sob. I lay down on the floor and cry until I hear the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. My eyes are closed and I can feel the person standing in front of Me.**

**"No, get away from me!" I sob and start kicking him. Then, his hands are on my shoulders and saying, "Tris! It's me, Four!" What? I think to myself. He never calls himself four around me. That's when I see Christina. Oh. "Help me." I manage to choke out. Tobias then sees the bruises on my throat and the blood on my head that I got from Marcus bashing my head against a brick wall. He picks me up an strokes my hair as we head out and into the cold bitter air outside. Each gust of wind bites at my skin and I shiver. Tobias covers me with his coat as much as he can. "Where's Marcus?" I whisper. "Gone." He replies as he brushes his lips against mine. "I was so worried. I love you so much, Tris." He says and we head back to dauntless.**

**o.O.o**

**Tobias lays me down in the bed and Christina takes the couch. She decided to come over for the night just in case anything happened and Tobias was defenseless. Of course she said four but I just like Tobias better. "I love you, Tobias." I whisper. "Please don't leave me." **

**"Never in a million years." He replies with a smirk as he lays Down next to me. He kisses me gently on the lips and I kiss him back with passion. "I love you." I say through a yawn and close my eyes, drifting off into a marvelous sleep.**

**Tobias POV *the next morning***

**I'm siting on the couch watching the news as Tris stumbles out of the bedroom. She has big dark bags under her eyes and her hair is a tangled mess. She yawns big, then walks over to me, squinting. Not noticing the box on the ground, She trips over it and I rush over to her, catching he jus before she hits her head on the corner of the coffee table. "I better move that." I say as I brush her hair out of her eyes and give her a big kiss. She swats me away and smiles at me. "Let me sit down first." She sits down and I follow behind and kiss her again: wrapping my arms around her waist. She quickly responds and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back with hunger I've never felt her use before. She slides to my lap and kisses me harder and I brush my fingers through her silky dirty blond hair. We stop once we hear a throat clear. "I'm still here you know." Christina says as we both turn around. "Oh. Hey, Christina." Tris says, heat rising on her cheeks. I chuckle and kiss her cheek then get up to make her some coffee. Once done, I head back out and hand her the mug, and she gladly takes it. She leans back against the couch and I sit down beside her and wrap my arm around her. Nothing was gonna stop me from being with Tris. If someone got In the way of us, if they tried to harm her: they were so dead.**

**A/N- I know, this was kinda boring. I did my best and I didn't want it to be action packed all the time. I mean, books have their boring parts :) anyways, I hope you guys liked this and please leave suggestions to make this better because I will gladly take them :) luv ya:)**

**QOTC- are you in band? If so, what instrument do you play? I'm In band and I play the saxophone. My sis plays the trumpet, baritone and trombone and my bro plays the baritone and ukelele:) and my other sis plays the piano and guitar:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N- I've decided that I am gonna post two chapters on this fan fiction today:) my sister and her husband are coming over and we're doing a gift exchange and just hanging out:) well, enough about me, here's chapter 7!**

**Tobias POV**

**Today was a lazy day. Tris, Christina, and I just stay on the couch watching TV. At one moment tris got up to get a shower and Christina went to her apartment to get dressed and grab some clothes for the night. And that left me alone. I was about to dose off when I heard someone open the door. I quickly got up and went to the room to get my gun and headed back out to the living room. I carefully walk to the front entrance and only then do I see my intruder. It's Zeke. Zeke sees me pointing the gun. "Man, what are you doing with that?" He asks, and I can hear the fear in his eyes. "Oh, sorry," I start, "I thought you were someone else." I give him a light smile and put the gun back in my bedroom and then come back out to Zeke. He's looking in our fridge now and comes back out with leftover spaghetti, green beans, And garlic bread. He places it all on a plate and I just stand there and watch. While its heating up he pours himself a glass and I ask, "Do you only come over for the food?" He shakes his head. "No. I also come over to hang out with my best friend. Also, where's Tris? She should be awake by now." I sigh. "She's in the bathroom getting a shower."**

**"Oh." Just then Zekes food beeps and he carefully takes it out of the microwave. He immediately starts eating, even though the food is really hot. I shake my head and walk back over to the couch and watch what is on. It's the news and right now they're telling us the weather. The high is 23 and the low is 18. We have a 75% chance of snow and 20% of a blizzard. Great. This is gonna be the coldest day. I turn the TV an tris comes out of the bathroom, a towel on her head and a cute pink fluffy sweater, jeans, and black boots. "Hey." She says to me as she walks out. She gives me a peck on the lips and I quickly say, "Hey, Zekes here. Don't wanna be embarrassed again, do you?" I smirk and she playfully smacks my arm. "Ugh. What's he doing? Am I gonna have to get more food later?" She smiles and I nod. "Probably. But let's not hold our breath."**

**Tris POV *that night***

**It had snowed tons earlier and now there's about 5 feet of snow on the ground. Christina decided to just stay at her room earlier and Zeke left half an hour ago. Now it's just me and Tobias. "Tobias?" I ask and he looks at me. God, he's handsome. His dark blue eyes are full of love and compassion towards me and his once short brown hair is hanging over one eye. It's all messy, like he combed his fingers through it. He probably did do it, since he always does when he's worried or stressed. "Yes, love?" He asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Don't ever leave me. I love you too much to let you go and I swear, if you do go, I will hunt you down." **

**"I would never leave you, Tris. Haven't we talked about this already?" **

**"Yes, but I need to go over it again, just in case you changed your mind." I close my eyes and snuggle deeper into to Tobias's chest as I drift off to sleep.**

***tris's dream***

**I'm swimming in the clear water outside and the sun is gleaming down on me. Tobias is at the shore, staring at me from afar and I smile. My Tobias. I start to swim towards him, but something grabs my foot and drags me down under. Tobias probably thought that I was going underwater for fun, for I do it all the time. I scream in the water, causing bubbles to float up to the top. I flail my arms and legs and hit someone's arm. I can't really tell who it is, so I move as close as I can and see who it is. Eric and Peter: teaming up against me to kill me. I awake with a jolt to realize that I am no longer in my bed. I'm at the side of the chasm, hands tied behind my back and a gag in my mouth. I turn around, careful not to fall off the edge and see Eric and Peter glaring at me. Just like my dream: except this time; it's real. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?**

**A/N- how'd you like it? I really hope you did, and I tried to make it longer but have kind of tight schedule today with the gift stuff and my parents don't like me having my iPod out when company is over so ya. I'll try posting a new chapter later sometime. Bye, luv ya:)**

**QOTC- what is your favorite tv show? My top favorite is Psych, it's really good you should check it out sometime:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Tris POV**

**I sit at the edge of the chasm staring at Eric and Peter. I can't believe my life right now. I thought me and Tobias didn't have to worry about me being kidnapped anymore. But I guess that even though the war is over doesn't mean we're not in danger anymore. I flail about and let out a hushed scream through the gag in my mouth. Eric walks up to me with a smirk on his face and rips it out of my mouth, causing me to cringe and scream in pain once it's out. Eric slaps me and I scream again but this time he pushes me back a little, causing me to rock slightly over the chasm. I stop screaming and whisper instead. "Help." Tears start clouding my vision and I bite my lip to keep them from coming. I just want to go home to the warmth of Tobias's arms. "Let me go!" I yell and Peter punches me in my stomach and Eric pulls out a blade. "I've always wanted to do this." He says as he lunges for me. I'm almost over the edge when someone pushes Eric out of the way and pulls me up. I look at who it is and see Zeke staring at me. "What's going on?" He asks me, worry swirling in his eyes. "How'd you know I'd be here?" I ask him: confused yet relieved. "I was walking near here when I heard a scream. I decided to come check it out. Come on. Let's get you back to Tobias."**

**"You know his real name?" I ask him. He nods slowly. "Of course I do. I'm his best friend." He picks me up bridal style and we slowly walk towards me and Tobias's apartment. **

**o.O.o**

**Once Zeke opens the door Tobias is standing in the kitchen, biting his lip an combing his fingers through his hair. He has bruises on his knuckles and once Zeke opens the door he turns our way and rushes to me. "Oh my God. Tris, I was so worried." He says as he kisses me. "I love you, Tobias." I say to him and kiss him again. We pull away and say good bye and thank you to Zeke for saving me. I give Zeke a quick hug then Tobias and I head back to bed.**

**Tobias POV *half an hour after Tris went missing***

**I awake at around midnight and lean over to give Tris a kiss on her head to find that she isn't there. I get up thinking maybe she went to the restroom but she isn't there either. Starting to worry, I head to the kitchen and call Christina. "Hello?" Her voice rings through the phone, tired. "Hey, Christina. I know it's early but have you seen tris at all?" **

**"No, man." She says. "Why? Is everything alright?" **

**"Uh.. Ya." I lie as I hang up the phone and head to the bathroom and get under the cabinet for my weapons. Never mind those. I leave them there and just head out the door and to find Tris.**

**o.O.o**

**After about fifteen minutes of searching for Tris, I come across Peter. He must've been part of tris's kidnapping. "Where's Tris?" I ask, anger in my voice. Peter shrugs. "I don't know. But don't worry, she's probably dead right now." He says and that's when I break. I lunge at Peter, clasping my hands around his throat and squeezing. His face is purple and his eyes look like they're about to bulge out of his head. I eventually let go and punch him in the jaw, then the nose and hear a,**

**CRUUUUNCH! I then kick him in the stomach and punch him in the jaw again, causing my hands to bruise. "Tell me.. Where.. Tris is." I say through breaths. "Never." Peter says. Then, I punch him in the throat, causing him to black out. He's not dead but when he wakes up he'll feel like hell. Once I'm done with him, I head out to look for tris.**

**o.O.o**

**I'm now in our apartment, pacing the kitchen, biting my lip, and combing my fingers through my hear as i hear the door open from behind me. I immediately turn around and walk over to a beaten and weak tris in Zekes arms. "Oh my God. Tris, I was so worried." I say as I kiss her. "I love you Tobias." She says to me as she kisses me again. We pull away as say good bye to Zeke and thank you for saving tris and she gives him a quick hug before we both head off to bed.**

**A/N- I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try my best to post at least one tomorrow:) luv ya :)**

**QOTC- what's the best book series or book you've read? My favorite book series is Hush, Hush by becca Fitzpatrick, Fallen by Lauren Kate, or Divergent:) and my favorite book (not in a series) is The Fault in Our Stars:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

**A/N- I need some ideas for more chapters, so I'd be happy if anyone had ideas, please pm or review telling me the idea:) of course, I will mention you to give you credit:) here's chapter 9!**

**Tobias POV**

**I awake to Tris sleeping soundly beside me and every now and then she lets out small whimpers. I hate how she's been having bad dreams. Ever since 1 week ago when Peter and Eric kidnapped her and the day before that when Marcus did. I wanted to kill Peter and Eric and i feel like Marcus isn't dead: like he's alive out there somewhere. I've been protecting Tris a lot lately and have never left her side. I didn't want anyone hurting her and if they did I would hunt them down to the ends of the earth. I look at the clock and it is 10:27. I don't want to wake Tris, but know she needs to wake up so I gently shake her and kiss her on the forehead. Her eyelids flutter open and she looks over at me and smiles. "Good morning beautiful." I say as I kiss her. She stretches and yawns, then gives me a quick kiss and heads to the bathroom for her shower. She emerges 15 minutes later dressed in a black knit sweater with a black tank top underneath, black jeans and combat boots. "I'm starving." She says, then sneezes. Her hair is still tangled, because she obviously didnt brush it yet. "Go brush your hair. I'll make some breakfast." I say as I rub her wet head and head out to the kitchen to make food. She stomps out ten minutes later, her hair blow dried and combed and put in a smooth silky ponytail. I walk over to her and Kiss her on the forehead, and she sneezes again. "You ok?" I ask her, worried. "I'm fine, just allergies." She says as she sneezes again. She looks like she's about to sneeze again but can't, and her right eye wells up with tears and they flow down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I say lifting her chin and staring into her light blue eyes. "It's allergies. It always does this In the winter." She says and sniffs. "Well.. Get better soon." I say to her as I finish up making breakfast**

***After breakfast***

**After we ate our breakfast of, Chocolate Chip Waffles, raspberries, and a glass of milk, tris and I head out to the main park: the park we all go to when were stressed, tired, angry, sad. "How are you feeling?" I ask Tris and wrap my coat around her. She was shivering uncontrollably and her face looked paler than normal. "Tobias, I'm warm." She tells me as she takes my coat off, just to immediately put it back on. I check her forehead and realize she is as warm as warm can be. "Tris, we need to get you back to the apartment, you have a fever. I rush Tris back to the apartment and lay her down on the couch. She coughs for a couple minutes then I come out with chicken noodle soup. Sometime in the middle of the night she had complained to me about her throat hurting and I New warm stuff helped with it. "Here," I say as I Hand her the chicken soup along with a glass of water. "You know, I could really use some sudifed and some cough medicine." She says and I nod. "I'm gonna call Christina and have her come over and stay with you while i go get you your medication. I call Christina and tris and I watch some of Psych while we wait for her to show up. "I'm HEREEE!" Christina hollers from the doorway and she walks in, two bags in her hand. "Oh God, Christina, what are you gonna do to Tris?" **

**"Only a manicure!" She squeals and I sigh, then head out the door and to the doctor.**

**Tris POV**

**"Christina, please, no." I plead to Christina as she paints my nails a bright fuscia. I tilt my head back against the couch's arm and groan, which leads to another coughing fit. Once I'm done coughing, I look up to Christina glaring at me. "Dang it! You messed me up on your nails." **

**"Ohhhh noooo, the worlds gonna end!" I mock her and she nudges my elbow. I laugh, sneeze three times; then cough. Sickness sucked. Christina pats my back and looks at me with concern. "I think you're dying." She says in a serious tone, which I know all Too well as her, 'I'm trying to be as serious as I can here' tone.. When she's not even serious. I laugh at her. "Oh no, call a doctor! The infamous Tris Prior is dying.. Of a cough!" She nudges me in the elbow again and gets up from the couch and gets some food. She comes back with some yummy looking dauntless cake. "Ooh! Give me some!" I yell at her and she surrenders. "Ok, ok. Feisty much?" She asks and I happily grab the cake and dig in. It was so good. But it tasted kinda weird because my sinuses and so it wasn't all that good. 'Please let me get better soon so I can taste the deliciousness of dauntless cake again.' **

**A/N- I seriously need some ideas. Should Tobias and tris get in a fight? Should something intense happen between them? Please pm me and/or review! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Luv ya!;)**

**QOTC- what do you think should happen next? I don't have an answer cuz I don't know yet! Please help me:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N- ok, so Bethany Tucker has suggested that I make Marcus come back but kidnap Tobias this time:) thank you Bethany tucker for helping with my fanfiction:) well, here's chapter 10!**

**Tris POV**

**It's nighttime and Tobias still hasn't showed up here with my medicine. He's been gone for about 6 hours and I'm really starting to worry, but Christina won't let me leave. "Tris, you're sick, if Tobias IS in danger, you'll be too weak to do anything and I know that Tobias doesn't want you to get hurt and I don't either." I groan. "Please?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "No. Now sit here and relax. I'm gonna make you some more soup."**

**Tobias POV *After he left the apartment***

**I head out the door to go to the pharmacy so I can get the medication for Tris. I don't know why she was so sick so suddenly but I knew she would get frustrated if I asked. I'm just walking along the road when I hear the shuffling of feet from somewhere to my right. I look around but all I see is a bench, tiny pond, and a trash can. I look around one last time before I continue to walk towards the Pharmacy. When I'm about 5 feet from the pharmacy, I hear the noise again but before I can look around I'm punched in the back and sent to the floor. My head hits the ground hard and I can't see my surroundings all that well anymore except for a talk bulky figure with a snarl on their face. But that's the last thing I see before I black out from a blow to my head.**

**x.X.x**

**I awake in a room with dull gray walls and one window, shining moonlight into the room. The floors are gray as well and there are steps leading upstairs. I'm in an abnegation home. Not just any abnegation home, Marcus's abnegation home. I look up to see Marcus is at the stairwell. I stand up quickly and his beady black eyes look dead and unseeing. I back away a little bit and Marcus steps forward more and says, "Tobias." There's nothing in his hands, but then a black whip forms in them and he says to me, "This is for your own good." Then he brings the belt down on me, over and over again until I can't feel my back anymore. I'm on the floor, sobbing at him to stop but be keeps going. Then, he pushes me up the stairs and leads me into another room. This time I run passed him and hide in a closet: even though I hate small spaces. I hear him go into the room across from the one I'm in and say, "Tobias. I know you're in here. Come out, I won't hurt you." He'd used this line so many times on me when I was a child that I didn't even think twice about staying in the cramped closet. When he finally heads down back to the basement to look for me, I come out of the closet and just now realize the beads of sweat trickling down my face, my neck, and my back. Before he can come back up, I slip out the window and into the cool refreshing night air and head back to tris. I knew he wasn't dead. I knew that after the war, there would still be problems. And yet I let myself believe there weren't. And oh boy was I wrong.**

**A/N- so how did you guys like this chapter? Again, I could really use some suggestions for the next chapter. I would really appreciate it! Luv ya:)**

**QOTC- what is your favorite color? Mine is blue:)**


End file.
